


A Cinematic Experience

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Acting, Adrien feels stuck in his life, Adrien wants to be free, Betrayal, F/M, Lies, Multi Chapter, Okay so like basically, Plot Twist, Truman Show AU, adrienette is endgame, but its gonna be a long way to get there, everyone around him seems too perfect, fake relationships, hes engaged to Lila, his father controls what he does, i hope you guys are shook, no beta we die like men, no powers au, sorry - Freeform, when i say plot twist i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Adrien Agreste's life has never been picture perfect. His mom died when he was young, he didn't make it into his dream school, and he's engaged to a woman he doesn't love.Because its what his father wants. Adrien acts happy, acts like he's content with his life, but he yearns for more.His life feels controlled, but powers higher than him, but he's tired of listening.It's time to be himself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 49
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've wanted to write something like this for a while.  
> Idk how it'll turn out. I think it's really fun. Also, it's a lot longer than I intended.

Adrien's wedding was in less than a month and he wanted out. He had never really loved Lila, and he didn't think he ever could.

When they first started dating, it was a marketing stunt, pulled by his father. Lila was just another model, and Adrien had to pretend to fall in love with her. An easy script to follow. And then it wasn't as scripted. He actually liked her, and she loved him. She fell hard, convincing his father to let him date her for real. And suddenly, they were engaged and it was too late to say something.

He didn't hate Lila or anything. He just didn't really like her as much as she liked him, which wasn't fair to her. And he had never told anyone, except Marinette, back in high school, but that was complicated. 

Marinette was complicated. Lila was easy.

Marinette worked as a designer/model for his father's company. The rules forbid them from dating. Lila had the exact same job, but was somehow exempt from that rule. Marinette was forgetful and clumsy. Lila moved with ease and grace.

But Marinette was sweet, and kind. She always smelled like vanilla and she was willing to help others. Adrien always admired Marinette's integrity, since they were children. Lila only thought about herself. Lila would help charities, but only for the attention. Everyone loved Lila, but Adrien saw through it all.

They had all gone to school together as children. Adrien had been best friends with Marinette and a boy named Nino, until high school, when he met Lila. Suddenly, he saw Marinette less and less. His schedule changed and he didn't have time for her. They even went to different universities, and he tried to talk every day, but they quickly lost touch, especially as he and Lila had gotten closer. Marinette and Lila hated each other.

Now they were co-workers. Adrien couldn't remember the last time that be had had a non-work related conversation with Marinette. She used to be his best friend, but was all business.

Lila would've been amazing to be with, if he liked her. It was like they were meant to be together. Before they really started dating, they'd run into each other all of the time. She agreed with everything he said, liked all of the same foods that he did.

It seemed like fate or destiny, some higher power wanted them to be together. She was so perfect that he couldn't point out a single reason to not like her. he just didn't feel right with her. It was weird. 

No one should be as perfect for someone else as Lila was for him. It felt almost fake. Lila really loved him, or if she didn't, she was an amazing actor. 

She had been a terrible liar when they were younger, but she grew up and he forgave her. They grew really close after she admitted that she had only been jealous of all of the friends that Marinette had. 

Suddenly, his father made them fake date. After a while, Lila confessed her love, and, not wanting to break her heart, Adrien agreed to date for real.

But it never felt 

That day, Adrien went to work early, and was confronted by a lot of things he didn't understand. 

Usually, by the time he arrived, everyone was busy designing and working on their fashion projects. This day, however, no one was working. People were taking naps in the break room, eating food near the machines, which Gabriel Agreste would never allow.

The weirdest part of all was Adrien could've sworn that Lila and Marinette were talking, joking even. They hated each other.

He cleared his throat, and the whole mood of the room changed. People suddenly started working, acting as if they had been working the whole time. 

It was weird.

Adrien blinked, thinking that maybe he had just imagined it. He saw Lila give Marinette the usual dirty look before coming over to kiss him.

When his father's assistant Nathalie appeared, telling him the schedule for the day, he was convinced that he had imagined the morning. 

Lila have him a big hug, which he brushed off.

"I think we need to talk." He wanted to break the news gently, ease it on her. 

"So do I!" She squealed.

"Really?" He felt confused. Why was she happy?

"Of course. There's so much we still need to plan."

"Plan?"

"Of course. For the wedding." She smiled. "We still have to get food."

"I'm sure Marinette's parents could cater."

"Oh." She frowned, waving a hand. "I don't know them, I shouldn't-"

"Its okay. I used to be really close with Marinette. I wouldn't mind asking."

"Lovely! Then I just have to figure out flowers and-"

"Of course." Adrien blinked. How had he gone from planning on breaking things off to planning their wedding. "Wait that isn't what of wanted to say."

"It isn't?" She tilted her head. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"We need to talk." He repeated. "Later, though. Are you busy tonight?"

She looked at Nathalie nervously. "I had plans with friends, but I can cancel."

"Okay. This... it's something really big. I don't even know where to start."

"It's Okay. I'm sure you'll come up with the words by tonight." Lila gave him a kiss and bounced off to try on some new outfits. 

"Yeah... I hope so." After a wave towards Marinette, who waved back with a smile, Adrien walked over to his computer with a frown. Maybe somehow, he would find the words.

Or he wouldn't and he would be stuck with Lila forever. He could settle for Lila, but he just didn't want to settle. 

He sighed and started working on accounting. If he was going to take over the family business one day, he had to learn how every part of it worked. 

More importantly, he had to figure out what to say to Lila.

He wanted to be gentle, and nice, but he was going to break her heart. There really was no way to let her down easily. 

He made a note to buy some chocolate after work, to give her as an apology.

He groaned. There was no way that he could focus on work anymore. Not until he figured out how to deal with Lila.

...


	2. Chapter 2

As Adrien lit the candles on his dinner table, he started to regret his actions. A romantic dinner was a bad way to break up with someone. 

A horrible way.

He blew out the candles, and put them away. He had made Lila's favorite vegetable spaghetti, with the recipe that she taught him. As usual, it tasted incredible. 

Now he just had to wait for her.

She got home later than she said she would. It was weird. Usually Lila was a very punctual person. 

When Adrien opened the door, she kept fidgeting her hands and looking around, like she was paranoid.

"It's just me." 

She kissed him and came inside. "Mmm. What is that smell?" She relaxed, losing all if the nervous tension she had had before. 

"I made your favorite." He gestured to the table.

"This is really nice Adrien."

"Thank you." He nodded remembering the speech he had written. "Lila, I want you to be happy."

"I want both of us to be happy!" She smiled. "I was so worried when you said you wanted to talk, but I get it."

"Lila-"

"I'm nervous about the wedding too." She cut him off. 

"Actually-"

"But I know we can get through it together. You and me are unstoppable."

"You and I." Adrien corrected."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "We should eat, before it gets cold. My Mama always said-"

Adrien took a deep breath, and spat the words out before he could second guess them. "I don't love you."

"What?" Lila froze. "Adrien. That's ridiculous. We're engaged. Its okay to feel scared-"

"I'm not scared, Lila, I'm sure. I don't love you. I don't think I ever have."

"I love you."

"Do you?" He frowned. "Do you really? Because sometimes it feels fake."

"I do love you." She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't-"

"Adrien, are you feeling well?" She reached a hand out to feel his forehead. "You're warm."

"I'm fine." He pushed her hand away. "I'm breaking off the wedding."

"You can't just say something like this Adrien. What Will people think? What Will your father think?" Lila looked down at her stomach.

"I don't care what my father thinks. I can't marry you Lila."

"Well," She bit her lip. "I was really hoping to keep this a secret for at least a couple weeks."

"Keep what secret?"

Lila smiled, a few tears forming in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Adrien's jaw dropped. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yeah. We can be a family." 

"A little one..."

"You, me and the baby."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Lila." He shook his head. "You can't be pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've never, you know..." he made a vague gesture with his hands.

"What?"

"We've never had sex. Lila, I know how children work. It's impossible."

She started laughing nervously. "If its impossible, why am I pregnant?" 

"I don't think you are."

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Lila was still laughing. "I love you."

"Maybe, you're lying so that I stay with you."

"I would never-"

"Yeah, you would. Don't deny it." So much for letting her down gently. "You've lied before and you're lying now. Or you cheated on me and got pregnant."

"I wouldn't-" she started to cry.

"And I don't know which one is worse."

"I-" tears were dripping down her face.

"I'm done, Lila. I really want you to be happy."

"You're a real jerk, you know that." She groaned. "I thought finally we were going to be happy, but no, you had to ruin it."

"We were never happy."

"We were never a problem either. Ugh." She crossed her arms. "I never loved you anyways. It was all a lie. I quit."

"You quit?"

"Yeah." She looked straight at the TV. "I'm quitting, right now." She looked back at Adrien. "I'm no longer your fiancee, I'm no longer a model, I quit."

"You don't have to stop being a model just because I-"

"Yes I do." She sighed. "I can't model with you after this."

"Yes you can-"

"I'm switching agencies or something. I'll moving out by the end of the week."

"You will?" Adrien frowned. "We can live together as long as you need."

"You'll probably never see me again, so I need to tell you something."

"I wouldn't say never, we can still be friends."

"I'm quitting. We can never be friends. It wouldn't be allowed." 

"You wanted to say something?"

"Yeah." Lila looked around. "I do care about you Adrien. I didn't want to lie."

"Then why?"

"Because everyone else is lying too." With that, she gave a wave and walked towards the door. "Also, your spaghetti tastes like puke. It needs more garlic."

She slammed the door and was gone.

...

_Everyone else is lying too._

That wasn't creepy or anything. Lila was probably just exaggerating. Like always. 

Adrien went to sleep, exhausted.

It had been the longest day ever.

...

The next day, everything seemed wrong. It felt like everyone was watching him, paying attention to what he was doing.

He knew that they had jobs to do, that he was probably paranoid, but more than once, he caught different people staring at him. It was getting on his nerves.

"I'm fine." He whispered, clenching his fists. "I'm fine."

Marinette, who had been showing him how to hand-stitch a shirt chuckled. "You don't seem fine."

"I-"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not here." He shook his head. "Do you want to get some drinks with me? After work?"

"I'm-"

"I'll buy."

"Adrien. You just broke up with Lila. You should take things slowly."

"This isn't a date or anything." He waved his hands. "We can go out for coffee if its easier. I just don't want to talk here."

She relaxed. "Yeah. We can talk."

"Good, because-"

"I'm your friend Adrien. I want to be here for you. I'm not looking to become anything more."

"But, I-"

"I just can't."


	3. Chapter 3

After work, Adrien and Marinette got coffee together, which went really well. 

(Technically, they both got hot chocolate, but no one was watching them, so technicalities weren't important ...)

They mostly talked about university, where Marinette had gone and their lives in general, making up for lost time. 

Eventually, it came to the topic of Lila, and Marinette frowned.

"You know," she bit her cheek. "I don't know how to say this without sounding judgemental, but I never liked you two as a couple."

Adrien winked. "Because you were jealous?"

"No!" Marinette blushed. "Well, maybe at first, I had a crush on you when I was younger."

"What?"

"Yeah. It was bad. I had photos of you up in my room."

"I remember..." Adrien gasped. "You said that was because you liked fashion."

She shrugged. "What can I say, you were cute."

"I..." Adrien gave her a smile. "I wish I would've known that you felt that way when we were younger. I really liked you too."

"But its better to just be friends, you know?" Marinette smiled. "I don't know how much you keep up with Nino and his girlfriend.."

"I haven't talked to Nino in years." Adrien looked down. "Whenever I try to call him, he doesn't pick up. He's deleted all of his social media and-"

"Right." Marinette shook her head. "He really went off the grid." 

"What's he up to now?"

Marinette waved. "Oh you know, life."

"I'm curious. You brought it up."

"I shouldn't have." She took a breath. "But I can't keep you hanging. Nino moved away, and is a DJ."

"A DJ?" He blinked.

"Yeah, crazy, right?"

"He always used to talk about being a dj one day."

"Yeah, I remember."

Adrien frowned. "If you talk to him soon, tell him that I miss him."

Marinette looked around suspiciously. "I might be able to pass the message."

"Tell him that I'm proud, and I miss him."

"Yeah." Her eyes got watery. "I'll let him know."

"Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. My eyes are just dry."

"You seem upset-" he reached a hand out to comfort her.

She pushed him away. "I'm fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So..." he struggled to change the topic. "Do you still play videogames?"

Marinette's face lit up. "Do I?" 

Adrien, who wasn't always the best at social cues, knew he had chosen the right thing to talk about. "What do you play?"

"Mostly the classics. I have a gaming system in my apartment. Mariokart, Legend of Zelda..." she named a few more games that he had never heard of.

"Do you still play Mecha Strike?"

"Do you think the Master of Mecha Strike could ever quit?"

He chuckled. "I've missed you Marinette. You're a really good friend."

She smiled. "I've missed you too Adrien." 

"Do you think that maybe sometime soon, we can have a game night?"

She looked down. "I'm not so sure that that is a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"We shouldn't spend so much time together."

"We can be friends, right? If you don't want to date, I'll respect your boundaries."

"Adrien, I don't want to lie to you. We can't be together, even though I wish we could."

"Why not? I love you. You love me."

"I loved you."

"Past tense?"

"Yes." Her face twisted, like it was painful to admit. "But it's more than that. We don't belong together." She looked up at a security camera in the corner of the coffee shop. "They don't want us to be together. It isn't right." 

"Who? My father? I'll fight him, like I did with Lila."

"Not just him. It's everyone. We're an odd pair." Marinette shook her head. "I like you, Adrien, but I'd really like to keep my job."

"So no game nights?"

"I think it's okay to do game nights. As friends."

"So we're friends?"

"Of course, Adrien. I care about you. I want you to be happy."

"But-"

"You're amazing. I'm a mess. Trust me, you don't want to be with me."

"I guess I'll take your word for it."

"So, game night? When are you free?"

He pulled out his phone and started flipping through the calender."Does Friday night work?"

"For game night? Yeah."

"Yeah." He smiled. "It's a date."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's a not-date." He corrected.

"I sure hope so. I really can't afford to lose my job."

"It's fine. My father doesn't know everything about me."

"He knows a lot more than you think...."

"What?"

"I said, I'll have to clean out my kitchen sink. I haven't done dishes in like three days. Game night sounds like a good plan."

"Great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very specific kind of au but if I specify it, it'll give away the whole plot twist that's coming later.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien didn't know what he expected game night with Marinette to be like, but he did know that it had been a great idea.

After a few hours of pizza and video games, Adrien was feeling happier than he had in weeks.

"Thank you Marinette, I really needed this." 

"Yeah. Pizza always makes me feel better, so I figured..."

"You know what always makes me feel better?"

"What?"

"Another round of Mecha Strike?"

"You like losing?"

"Maybe. I just like to spend time with you."

Marinette blushed. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why not? They're true."

"We can't be together. Your father would never allow it."

"He's not here right now. You can be yourself around me Marinette."

"But-" 

"It's fine. He doesn't have to know about us."

Marinette frowned. "Do you really want to know how I feel about you?"

"Yes. More than anything." 

"Adrien, I fell in love with you in high school. I was awkward and you were the coolest person I knew."

"You were cool too."

"You don't have to lie to me." She chuckled. "anyways, I went to college and I thought I was over you. I left town and tried to move on. I dated a couple guys, no one was special, and then I started working with you again, and I remembered how easy it was to fall in love with you."

"I was in love with you too."

"You were?"

"I was. Marinette, you were my first and best friend for like 12 years. How could I not fall in love with you?"

"I was awkward. Am awkward. I'm clumsy and forgetful and-"

"It doesn't bother me. You're kind and amazing. You were always helping others. That's why I liked you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I only dated Lila because my dad wanted me to."

"And you do what your dad says."

"Yes. No. Yes." Adrien sighed. "I'm trying not to, so much."

"You've always been the obedient son."

"Maybe now's my time to rebel."

"I didn't think you had it in you." She raised an eyebrow. "So what are you going to do? He isn't here right now. You could swear. Or break your diet, or, I don't know..."

Adrien looked at the pizza. "That's definitely not an approved food item."

"Its my cheat day."

"Can I kiss you."

"What?" She froze.

"My father isn't here right now. We can do what we want. Can I kiss you?"

She nodded. 

Their lips met and it was like fireworks.

Eventually, Adrien pulled away with a smile. "I love you Marinette."

"You can't just say things like that."

"What's the worst that could happen."

"I could lose my job. My whole life will be thrown upside down. This was a mistake. I was never supposed to love you. I'm sorry Adrien. I let my emotions control me."

"So you'll admit that it was all real?"

"Yeah. It was too real. We should keep things professional between us."

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel that."

"I did. It was amazing, Adrien."

"So why don't you want me?"

"I do. But I'd also like to keep my job."

"Remember what you said? My father isn't here right now. What he doesn't know won't kill him."

"..until he finds out. Adrien I really like you but I can't afford to lose my job."

"It's okay. We can date in secret. He never has to know."

"Secret dating? That will never work."

"Can't we try?"

Marinette smiled. "You're my one weakness."

"I promise, if my father hears anything, I'll take the fall."

"It'll be my fault. I should know better than-"

"Both of us made this decision. We are adults. We like each other."

"We can't let it affect our workplace behavior."

"And we will take things as slow as we need."

"Adrien, this was a mistake. They don't want me to be with you. It's not supposed to work out like this. I should-"

"I don't care what my dad or anyone else thinks. If they don't like you, we will just have to convince them otherwise. You're an amazing woman, Marinette. I'd be honored to be your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend." She smiled. "I like the sound of that.."

"Girlfriend."

Adrien fell asleep on Marinette's couch that night and slept better than he had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I'm way ahead on writing, should I post everything or should I do like one chapter a day? A week? What's a good schedule?


	5. A glitch in the matrix

When Lila left, she took the car with her, so Adrien had to resort to using public transportation to get to work.

Well, he could've gotten a ride with Marinette, but they were still very new. And Adrien didn't want his father to know yet.

Not that he had anything against buses, other than the fact that they were gross and traveling in a car was faster.

Adrien walked a few blocks from her apartment to the nearest bus stop, and rode until he was a few blocks from work. 

He had to get out and walk through a part of town that he wasn't super familiar with..

It wasn't exactly the safest area either. There were some drug dealers, homeless people and just generally sketchy areas. 

It was just one specific block really. All of the people that we're struggling seemed confined to that area.

He made sure to walk on the sidewalk, close to the main road, for safety. Adrien would donate to those in need, he just didn't want to get mugged.

As he was walking, and contemplating his mortality, he got stopped by a woman begging for money.

"Please, do you have any change?"

Being the good boi that he was, Adrien dug out his wallet and gave her a few dollars. "Its not much, but here you go."

"You're so kind, Adrien."

"It's really nothing."

"It means the world to me."

He looked up. "What did you call me?"

"It's all a lie. None of this is real." The woman whispered. "Thank you."

Adrien was frozen in place. "Mom?"

"Its all a lie."

She had the same blue eyes and blonde hair that his mom did. But that was impossible. His mom had died years ago. He saw the body.

Out of nowhere, a friendly police officer came up to Adrien and tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you okay son?"

Numbly, Adrien shook his head. He was in shock.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Adrien just blinked. 

The officer noticed the woman begging for money. "Is she bothering you?"

"No, I'm just a little confused." Adrien shook her head.

"She's just crazy. I'll help her get back to the shelter." The police officer grabbed the woman's arm and started dragging her away.

"She's not bothering me-"

"I'm taking her away."

"I'm not crazy!" The woman insisted. "I'm trying to tell him the truth."

Adrien stood on the sidewalk, for several minutes, until the policeman returned.

The police officer shrugged, like it was something he had to deal with every day. "I'm sorry that she was bothering you."

"Thanks." Adrien let out a sigh of relief. "First she looks like my mom, then she knows my name. It was all a bit overwhelming."

"I'm just doing my job, Adrien."

"How did _you_ know my name?"

"I-" The policeman froze. 

They made eye contact...

Adrien bolted. 

...

When he finally arrived at work, Adrien couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

That woman, had looked exactly like his mom, if his mom hadn't brushed her hair in weeks. Her clothes weren't as nice, and she had no makeup, but she was identical. It was as if his mother hadn't died, but instead aged a few years and gained massive bags under her eyes.

But the police officer said she was crazy. Maybe Adrien was just tired. Or hallucinating things. 

Or he just missed his mom.

Adrien made sure to set a reminder to walk down that same street on the way home.

If he saw the same woman, then he would know that he wasn't crazy. 

And honestly, it wasn't that weird that the police officer knew his name. Adrien was on billboards all over Paris. There had to be a lot of people who had never met him that knew his name.

He had just overreacted. 

But it was still weird.

Adrien walked to his father's office to try to understand what had just happened.

...

"Is it possible that Mom has some long lost twin or something?"

Gabriel Agreste rolled his eyes. "Adrien."

"What?"

"Of course your mom has a twin. You've met her. Several times."

Adrien sighed. "I mean, a twin other than Aunt Amélie?" Adrien was well acquainted with his mom's identical twin, whom he had only met after his mom passed and at a few family gatherings.

"Your mom had no other siblings."

"I think I saw her on the walk here."

"Impossible." Gabriel looked up from his desk. "You saw Amélie? She's not scheduled to visit for months."

"It wasn't her, unless she's homeless now."

"Homeless?" Gabriel Agreste looked concerned. "I can assure you that none of your relatives are living on the streets."

"But she looked exactly like Mom-"

"No. Your mom has only one twin. I can promise you that there isn't a third."

"But what if there is?"

"Adrien, are you feeling well?"

He sat down in a chair. "Honestly, no."

"I know I'm not always the most supportive, but do you want to talk about it?"

"I think, it's just been really hard since I ended things with Lila. I didn't love her, but she was still really important to me." Adrien's eyes started to water. 

"It's hard to lose someone like that. I know how you feel son."

"And then, this morning, on the walk to work, I saw a woman who looked like mom."

"She looked like your mother?"

"Identical."

"But Emelie has been-"

"Dead. For years. I know." Adrien wiped his tears. "Maybe I need a few vacation days."

"I know its hard. Believe me son, I know." 

"She looked just like Mom."

"You're projecting. You miss your mother and Lila and its just bad timing."

"But, I've moved on from Lila. I'm getting better."

"These things take time."

"Still..."

"I'm sure that when you walk back home, it'll all make sense."

Adrien crossed his arms."Nothing makes sense."

"It'll just be a random woman, and everything will be fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so." His father gave him a smile. "Cheer up, you have a full day of work ahead of you."

"What is it this time?"

"Editing. You're going to learn how to edit photos."

"I can do that."

"Yeah." Gabriel waved. "I assumed you could. And in this state, I didn't want you modeling."

"What do you mean?"

"You're crying, you have bags under your eyes, and frankly, your hair is a mess. I wouldn't let you model today even if you wanted to. You need a shower."

"Thanks Dad." Adrien chuckled. "It's nice to know that you care."

"You've got this."

Adrien walked out of his father's office confident that everything was okay.

After all, he had been really tired in the morning. 

It was very possible that he had been seeing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes a lot of you have already figured out what the plot twist will be because I have no sense of subtlety....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split up this chapter and the previous chapter b/c They we're too long. That's why I'm posting both in one day, it was originally one long chapter.

When Adrien opened the computer that was used for editing, he frowned. 

It was an older model, a couple years outdated. Adrien knew the system, but not very well. 

He was given a few photo files and suggestions as to how to fix them, but he didn't know where to start, so he went to the most creative person he knew.

"...no."

"Why not?"

"Adrien," Marinette sighed, "I have my own job to do. I'm not even supposed that's be spending this much time with you."

"We're co-workers."

"Your desk is on the opposite side of this floor. You have no reason to be all the way over here."

"But I do have a reason. I need your help."

"I'm busy. I can't do your job for you."

"Just help me, please? I can help you finish sewing buttons if you help me with this."

"I'm not sure that I even know how this works."

"Marinette," Adrien smiled, "you're one of the most incredible people I know. If anyone can figure out what my father's vague instructions mean, it's you."

"I do know a thing or two about vague instructions...." she handed him a pile of buttons.

"What are these for?"

"You, sew." She instructed. "I'm figuring out this editing software. 

...

After about ten minutes, Marinette was able to explain the system to him. "This is how you lighten, add shadows, change the tint. Its like Photoshop..."

"You're incredible. I didn't know you were such a tech wiz."

"I'm really.. not."

"Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver."

She shrugged. "I'm just Marinette."

"So, what does this mean?" Adrien pointed at an icon in the corner of his laptop.

Marinette shook her head. "That doesn't matter. Don't worry about it. Its on all of the company laptops." 

Adrien clicked on it anyways. It opened the camera. "Is this computer recording me?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Don't they all?"

"Not that I know of?" Adrien shivered. "That's kinda creepy."

"Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking questions when they know the answer is no. I'm very stressed about a lot of things and now I know that my father is monitoring my every move? That's a lot to take in."

"Its not that serious."

"It is... this is a serious invasion of privacy." Adrien shut the laptop. "Did you know about this?"

"It was in the job contract I signed."

"It wasn't in mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Adrien looked up. "Have those cameras always been there?"

"Yeah." Marinette glanced at them. "...for security."

"Huh. I've never noticed them."

"Maybe you're noticing a lot of new things."

Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled. "Yeah. I am." 

She sighed and continued sewing buttons.

...

When he walked home from work, there was a blonde homeless woman on the sidewalk, but she only vaguely looked like his mom.

Gabriel Agreste had been right. Adrien was projecting.

He was either stressed about losing Lila or nervous about the Marinette situation.

Not that there was anything to be nervous about.

She made it very clear that her career came before relationships and Adrien could respect that...

By quitting.

It was a simple solution. If he quit, they would no longer be coworkers and Marinette would have no reason to not date him, right?

Actually, that seemed like a very impulsive decision that Adrien was not going to make. Yet. He was already going through enough, he didn't need to be unemployed and dump all of his problems onto Marinette. And his father relied on him so much.

That wouldn't be fair. To either of them.

Adrien came up with a new plan. 

He was going to figure out what was up with his father because the man had acted very weirdly at the mention of his mother, and then he would get a new job.

Maybe one with less cameras.

And he made a mental note to get more sleep. Something was messing with his head. Marinette was right. He was acting paranoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are catching on very quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comes very close to discovering the truth.... but what exactly does he discover?

The next day at work, Adrien was back to accounting, and noticed some things that didn't quite add up, mathematically or logically.

He went into his father's office to question him. "Father, I think something is wrong with this system. The money doesn't add up."

"Adrien. That's impossible. We are very careful about writing down all of our expenses and earnings. We write off the taxes each year, and-"

"Yeah, the taxes seem fine." Adrien shrugged, "I mean, at least from what I know about business."

"So what's wrong?"

Adrien opened another tab. "First, the paychecks for your employees. They're not equal at all."

"That's their actual pay amounts..." Gabriel stared at the screen. "Who gave you access to that?"

"You did." 

"I did?"

"Yes. And you've been paying different amounts to each employee."

"They each do a different job, work different hours...." Gabriel waved it off. "You know, it's not going to be the exact same pay."

"That mostly makes sense, except..." Adrien opened yet another file, "I did some quick calculations, and you Lila's salary from last quarter is nearly twice what Marinette's is."

"So? Lila was very valuable to this company."

"She and Marinette work the exact same job. They're both designers who model sometimes."

"There's a very reasonable explanation for why-"

"I think you were only paying Lila more because we were getting married."

Gabriel blinked. "I want you to think carefully about what you say next."

"Father-"

"I have the power to fire you. And Marinette. Don't accuse me of something I wouldn't do."

"You were bribing Lila to fall in love with me."

"I think you're stressed. You just ended a very intense relationship. You aren't thinking clearly, son. You should take a break."

"I am thinking clearly. Very clearly."

"I wasn't bribing Lila."

"Then why did she tell me that she never really loved me?"

Gabriel Agreste gasped. "She said that? To your face?"

"Yeah."

"And then she quit? She could ruin everything."

"Its okay, I'm sure Marinette could take her place in the modeling. She's very capable."

"Marinette?" He seemed to think about it. "You think that she could take Lila's place?"

"Yeah. Marinette is amazing." Adrien smiled.

"Son, I'm asking you, as your father, do you," he grimaced, "do you love Marinette?"

Adrien looked around, making sure that no one was listening. "As my boss, I'm telling you that it's none of your business. As my father, I've never met anyone like her."

"This is the same Marinette that you went to school with, right?"

"Yeah."

"The one who you asked to senior prom, even though I told you not to, and then turned you down, because you were dating Lila?"

Adrien sighed. "Yes, but it's different now."

"Is it?"

"Yeah." Adrien winked. "I'm not dating Lila anymore."

Gabriel shook his head. "I really don't think that Marinette is the kind of girl that you should be with."

"No." Adrien snapped. "You've been controlling my life since the day I was born. I've listened to everything, obeyed without question, but I'm done. I love Marinette. The only reason that we've never been together is because she's scared of you."

"You know you can't date someone who is your co-worker."

"Then I'll quit. I'm done. I'd rather be able to be with Marinette than work here."

"You can't be done." His father glared. "This is your job."

"I have a business degree. I'm sure I can find a job."

"You won't."

"I'll make it work."

"But this is your dream. You were going to lead the fashion empire. You were going to be great-"

"No Dad. That's your dream." Adrien shut the laptop. "I just want to be happy. And happiness is Marinette."

As Adrien stormed out of his father's office, he ran into a very red-faced Marinette, causing her to drop the stack of papers she was holding.

He bent over to help her pick them up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you, I was just having a dramatic exit."

She chuckled. "Yeah. I heard."

He froze. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Oh God." He mumbled, face suddenly red.

"Actually, probably more than enough." She waved. "That was really sweet of you Adrien, but I'm not worth quitting your job over."

"Don't worry, I've wanted to quit for a while. It wasn't just you." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's a lot of things. Can we talk over coffee again?"

"Yeah." 

"Good. Does tonight work?"

"Yeah... this sound serious. Are you sure you don't want to come over to my place? We can order some pizza and play videogames."

"That sounds an awful lot like a date?" He smirked. 

"Maybe it is...." She shook her head. "Whatever you're saying, it sounds serious."

"It is." He grabbed her hand. "Follow me."

"Okay..."

He dragged her into a nearby maintenance closet. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Adrien. Why are we in a closet?"

"Because, I wanted to make sure that we aren't being watched."

"Watched?" 

"Yeah. There are cameras everywhere."

"Your dad is really serious about security." She shrugged.

"Yeah.. security." He shook his head. "Marinette, I don't know how to tell you this, but somethings wrong."

"Wrong? Are you sick?"

"No. Not at all. I feel better than ever before. I'm really close to the truth. I know it."

"What truth?"

"My father has been keeping secrets. From me, you, all of us."

"So what? He's our boss, we don't need to know everything."

"He's lying about the company."

"What?"

"The clothing is a front."

"Adrien, you're crazy."

He winked. "I thought you'd say that."

"No, seriously. You're just paranoid. Of course we're a clothing company. All I do is make and model clothes."

"Me too. But there's something fishy with the money."

"What do you mean?"

"Employees like you and me are getting paid way less than Lila."

"Well, maybe she did more-"

"You and her had the exact same job."

"I mean, not-"

"Yes. It's the exact same. I swear. But she gets twice your salary."

"You saw my paycheck?"

"I've seen everyone's. That's not important. What's important is that my father is lying to you and me. And Lila knew the truth."

"So what do we do?"

"I'll tell you everything tonight. Just trust me."

"Be safe Adrien." Marinette held his hand. "Don't go digging into stuff that you shouldn't know."

"I will be safe." He squeezed her hand reassuringly, "My father would never do anything to hurt me."

"You don't know that. You have no idea how far-"

"He's my father." Adrien chuckled. "The worst thing he can do is fire me."

"Didn't you already quit? I'm more worried about him firing _me._ "

"The worst thing he can do is disown me and write me out of the will."

"He wouldn't-"

"He might." Adrien shrugged. "But really, I don't have anything to lose."

"What do you have to gain?"

"Everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys how do I be subtle.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien came into Marinette's apartment that night, wearing sunglasses and a large hoodie.

She let him in the door with a laugh. "Is this the real life version of incognito mode?"

"You're not funny."

"I'm hilarious."

He rolled his eyes. "We have to be very careful."

"About what?"

"We have to make sure they're not watching. Or listening." 

"Who?" 

"I'm not sure yet." Adrien shook his head. "Give me your phone."

"My phone? Its not-" she pulled it out.

"The government could be spying on us. We don't want that. This conversation is too secret."

Marinette wordlessly handed him her phone. 

He took off the phone case and popped out the battery.

She blinked. "Is it supposed to do that?"

He shrugged. "Probably. It'll work once you put the battery back in. And this conversation was too important to take any risks."

"Yeah." 

"Oh! I almost forgot." Adrien grabbed some tape. "You have cameras in your apartment."

"I do?" Marinette looked at the ceiling, confused. "Where?"

"You didn't know about them?"

"No?"

"They're in obvious spots." Adrien put a strip of tape over some decorations that Marinette had never paid attention to. He closed the windows and turned off the lights.

"Wow. I guess this is really serious."

"It is."

"So, tell me what you know."

"I don't know where to begin." Adrien sighed. "Its all so complicated."

"Just choose a place-"

"You know how I never really thought that my mom was dead?"

"Adrien, I was at the funeral."

"I know. I know." He shook his head. "But remember? When I was little, for the longest time, I held out hope that she would return."

"You did. You always said that she would come back, but I don't see what this has to do with-"

"I saw her. Like a week ago."

"Its normal to think that-"

"No. I actually saw my mom. I talked to her."

"Are you sure it was her?" Marinette tilted her head. "I swear I've heard you mention an aunt?"

"Positive. It was my mom. On the side of the road."

"That's crazy."

"And the weirdest part was, when I walked by later, she was gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. There was a different woman, but it wasn't her."

"Weird. Are you sure it wasn't the same lady both times?"

"Marinette, I'm sure. And with the way my dad acted, I started to get suspicious."

"How was your dad acting?"

"Nervous? It was unusual. As soon as I asked about her, he froze up."

"To be fair, you were asking him about his dead wife-"

"It was more than that. He didn't want me to ask questions. He's hiding something from me."

"So, to recap, you think that your father is hiding something because you thought you saw your mom?"

"Well... when you put it like that, it sounds like I'm grasping at straws."

"I think you might be-"

"I'm not. There's more."

"More?"

"I feel like I'm always being watched."

"We all get paranoid-"

"All the time, Mari. My phone will randomly start taking videos and recording me."

"Maybe it's a glitch?"

"Its not just my phone. The computers at work record us, which isn't too weird, but the security cameras are always pointed at me."

"You probably just sit in a-"

"They follow me. I swear. I'm not crazy."

"I never said-"

"You made a face." Adrien waved. "Not important. And there's more."

"More?" Marinette shrugged. "Youre being watched and there's a conspiracy with your mom."

"The company is a front."

"What?"

"Agreste fashions? Its fake."

"How could you say that? I spend my days making designs for-"

"The money doesn't add up. Agreste fashions alone barely makes enough to cover the cost of materials. We don't sell that many clothes."

"Then where is the money coming from?"

"This is the weirdest part, but it comes from sponsors."

"Sponsors?"

"Other brands, paying us. Our biggest sponsor is the cereal that I eat everyday."

"That does seem strange."

"We've never even done a modeling shoot that involves cheerios. It doesn't add up."

"This is all weird. Together, its very suspicious."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So, what do you think your father is hiding from you?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I-"

"I think that my father is using the company as a cover for a drug cartel."

"What?" That was not what Marinette had expected to hear.

"Drugs."

"I heard you. I'm just-"

"It all makes sense. He's watching us to make sure we don't find out about the drugs.

"And he paid Lila more?"

"To keep her quiet. It was a bribe. Originally, I thought that he was paying her to marry me, but I was wrong."

"You think that your father is a drug lord?"

"You have no idea what he's capable of."

"Drugs though?"

"Yes. And I have reason to believe that he's dealing in meth."

"Meth?"

"Possibly heroin, but my father hates needles....

"Which would be the perfect cover, wouldn't it?" Marinette joked.

His eyes widened. "You're a genius, Marinette."

"I can assure you, this was all you Adrien."

"He's selling illegal products for revenue."

"Uh huh."

"The clothes are a front for drugs."

"Drugs?" She repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Ch 9 has been completely written, ill probably post tomorrow, and ch 10 will be the final chapter, ill probably get it posted before Monday. Then I'm going to take a break from writing to focus on school.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette let out a laugh.

"Look, I know how it sounds." Adrien crossed his arms."but I'm not crazy."

"No." Marinette snorted, "you were so close to the truth."

"What?"

"I mean, the clues were right there in front of you. So obvious. Not that I can judge. I didn't even figure out until high school."

Adrien frowned. "Figure out what?"

"I tried to tell you when we were younger, your 'mom' wanted you, all of us, to know from the beginning. Honestly, it was getting to the point where you should've figured something out. Even Lila was dripping hints."

"Dropping hints to what?"

"This," She gestured to her room, "is all a lie."

"What?" Adrien blinked. "Your apartment is a lie? I'm a lie?"

"I mean, not you, me. I'm a lie. Or, more specifically, I've been a lie since after high school. I do like you, but this won't work."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm trying to tell you the truth."

"I thought I figured out the truth about my father-"

"And you're wrong. He's not a drug lord. He isn't even your real father." She blurted out, and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"You're adopted." 

"I am?" If possible, his eyes looked even bigger. He had a face of complete shock.

"I am so getting fired."

"Marinette?"

"I had one job. And it was to distract you from learning the truth. I told them I couldn't lie. I told them it was a bad idea."

"Told who? What are you talking about?"

"Adrien... I don't know how to tell you this," she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Here. Watch this. It'll explain better than I can."

Adrien took it all in silently.

After the video was done, Marinette took her phone back. "So?"

"Why am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because, I'm like you too. Or I was, for a while. I know how it feels."

"I can't believe that this was legal-"

"Your parents signed the papers. All of ours did. Even if it wasn't moral."

Adrien shook his head. "You were right, you are definitely getting fired. And I think I need some space."

"I'm here for you-"

"I just found out that you've been lying to me for years, Marinette. I need to process."

"I get that. Really, I do. I'm here when you're ready."

"I think I need to lie down."

"Of course. You can lay on my bed or the couch, or-"

Adrien decided to lie down face-first on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Adrien sighed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you pet my hair?"

"What?"

"It soothes me."

"Sure, why not." She Sat next to him on the floor and began to pet him like a cat.

"I want to talk to Nino. He's out there somewhere, right? In the real world?"

"Yeah. He is." Marinette swiped through her phone until she found some pictures. "He and his girlfriend Alya just got married. I've net her a few times. You'd like her."

"He looks... happy."

"He is."

"Do you know why he never came back? To all of this?"

"He wanted to grow up and move on. Most of us did."

"So why didn't you?"

"I couldn't leave you behind, Adrien. I know how lost I felt when I found out the truth, but it was also liberating. I wanted-"

"To let me know how that felt."

"Exactly."

"I knew he was hiding something big, but I had no idea it was this."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"You couldn't. It's not your fault."

"So, what now?"

"Now?" Adrien smirked. "We get out of here. Go to the real world."

"The real world is scary."

"Good thing I have you to protect me."

"Yeah, like I was ever good at that..."

"And then, we find a hell of a lawyer. Get as many of us as we can to testify, and we sue the socks off of Gabriel Agreste."

"Okay."

He winced. "Is it too much?"

"No." She smiled. "That is very much adequate."

"What?"

"I've been wanting to get revenge on Gabriel Agreste somehow for years. I just never knew how. This is perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 will be an epilogue and explanation of what the video Adrien watched was. The main part of the story finished though. 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say that I really love out when y'all comment. I could definitely use some constructive criticism or if you guys have ideas/ theories, I want to hear them.  
> I read every comment, and I usually respond, so don't be afraid to say something 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back.

Marinette and Adrien snuck into her car, to get away.

Adrien was just in shock. He couldn't believe that his father-

-technically adopted father-

-would do something like that. Sure, he was cruel, heartless and probably a sociopath, but to lie to Adrien since he was born? 

It was unbelievable.

Marinette drove fast, through roadwork, weaving in and out of traffic. 

When she came across a roadblock, she swore and turned around. "I think they're onto us."

"Us? This was my idea. You're just along for the ride."

"Adrien, I've been trying to figure out how to break you out of here for years. I wanted to set you free."

"You wouldn't even date me."

"Because I wanted it to be real. Everything about your life, whether you realize it or not, is controlled by your father. It always has been."

"Everything?"

"Ye- Damnit!" Marinette swerved the car away from an oncoming vehicle. "I thought you were trying to contain him, not kill us. Christ!"

"Where are we going?"

"Out of town." 

"But there's nothing outside of town. There's an endless desert, stretches for miles. The only way out is by plane. I've traveled before."

"Not as far as you think." Marinette tilted her head, "besides, the desert isn't endless, it's an optical illusion."

"The road looks so long though-"

"Its not. After a couple miles, we hit the wall."

"There's a wall?"

"You watched the video, right?"

"Yeah? I was more focused on the part where my life is some sort of sick reality tv show that no one told me about, than on walls."

Marinette's car screeched to a stop. "Well, this is it, are you ready?"

"Ready to enter the real world? I don't know."

"There's only one way to find out." Marinette got out of the car, and started walking up a cleverly concealed staircase. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." Adrien followed behind her.

When she reached the top, there was a door. Marinette typed a code into the keypad, and turned the handles.

"Wait-"

"Why?" 

"Marinette, once you open that door, everything changes."

"I know. I thought you wanted this."

"I do, I do." 

"I love you." Marinette gave Adrien a kiss, before opening the door. 

It led to a dark room.

Adrien stepped inside, and the door slammed behind him. Shut.

He jiggled the handle but it was stuck.

Marinette squeezed his hand. "Its over now. I'm sorry"

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter which I Will be posting momentarily and then maybe an epilogue??? That'll take a day or two tho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter and this one are pretty short, but it made sense to break it up this way

Before Adrien could even think, the lights turned on.

There were several people in the room with them, who started cheering, and screens lined the walls, replaying moments from Adrien's past.

Marinette pulled a microphone off that Adrien had never noticed before.

"They were recording you?" He dropped her hand. "I thought I could trust you."

"They were always recording us. It was a tv show Adrien, it always has been."

"It was my life. You lied to me."

"I'm an actor Adrien. We all lied, even me."

"But I love you."

"Adrien." Marinette patted his head. "You sweet, innocent, boy... I don't think you really know what love is."

Various crew members came up to congratulate Marinette on the "fantastic finale." She thanked them and chatted with a couple people about the tension and drama. 

Lila gave Marinette a hug. They hated each other. Lila had left town. It didn't make sense.

"...I just feel like the ending has a lot of nuance. The viewers don't know what happened to me or Adrien, they can think whatever they want.."

Adrien only heard snippets of conversation, pieces of dialogue but what he did hear horrified him.

"I thought you were running away with me. Was this all just part of the plan? The tv show? Another lie?"

"Of course."

A cameraman shrugged. "The views were dropping and we needed a dramatic finale before the spinoff series."

"A sequel series?" Marinette crossed her arms. "No one told me about that. I thought this was it. My contract is over after this episode."

"Contract?" Adrien echoed.

"Job contract. For the show."

"I thought you wanted to help me. I thought you loved-"

"I just wanted to keep my job. If I messed this up, they were going to blacklist me. I'd never act again. I'm sorry Adrien, I had to get you to trust me."

"How long were you planning this?"

"Months. Originally, Lila was supposed to help you discover reality, and you two were going to run away from the wedding, but when you broke things off with her, it messed with the program."

"I was supposed to get married today-"

"Yeah. There was a lot of scrambling to figure out how to really end it, but once you confessed your love for me, there was an easy out."

"An easy out?"

"You were asking so many questions. It was only a matter of time before you discovered the show. It was my job to help speed along the process."

"So I meant nothing to you? It was all a lie?"

"Adrien, you're my friend, I can explain-"

"Friends don't lie." He crossed his arms. "I don't want to talk to you. You betrayed me."

"I know. I'm sorry." She smiled. "At least you got your freedom, right?"

"I think I would've rather kept living a lie than learn the cruel truth."

"Its a little late for that, isn't it?"

"It is."

Marinette gave Adrien Nino's phone number, before leaving. The little slip of paper had Nino's name, number.

"If you need a place to stay, while you figure things out, he wanted you to know he has room. So do I, if you-"

"Thanks. I think I'll stay with Nino. I can't deal with you Marinette."

"I understand that you never want to see me again. I wouldn't want to see me either."

"So just leave-"

"I really think we could be friends, Adrien. We have history and-"

"Our history was a lie. You admitted it yourself. Everything after highschool, after you found out, was a lie. I can't trust you, Marinette."

"You don't have to. I just hope you can forgive me."

"No." Adrien shook his head. "I don't think I can."

"Then, I guess this is goodbye?"

"Goodbye, Marinette."

The rest of the day was a blur.

Adrien called Nino, and made his way out of the studio. It was a tearful reunion, with lots of apologies. 

Nino had wanted to return to the show, but once he found out the truth, they wouldn't let him. They were afraid that he would tell Adrien, which of course, he would.

Alya, Nino's girlfriend seemed nice enough, if a little in awe.

"I mean, I knew Nino used to be on that show, but I didn't realize you two were still so close."

"Its been a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I bet you didn't see that coming. I tried my best to write Marinette as sincere, up until the point of betrayal.  
> That was the big plot twist, that Marinette was acting too. I mean the whole Truman Show with Adrien thing too but that was easy enough to figure out from all the hints I was dropping.  
> I think I'm going to write a sequel, where Adrien has to adjust to life in the real world, not just a epilogue,let me know what you think though.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few days, Adrien returned to the set, with Nino, to grab some of his things, like clothes and a phone charger.

Since the show got shut down, it was eerily quiet. The whole city was empty. Buildings (which Adrien had never looked closely at and now realized were empty structures painted to look real) seemed wrong. 

Everyone was gone.

Adrien counted the cameras in his apartment, finding more than a dozen. They were really recording him all the time. His entire lie was a lie.

And now he was free.

He could do whatever he wanted. There was no obligation to the company (not that it existed anyways), no obligation to his father (not his actual father), and no obligation to Marinette (that one still stung).

Adrien decided to grab his clothes while Nino grabbed snacks. It was all about priorities.

Adrien pulled his favorite jacket out of the closet, and found a little slip of paper in the pocket. The phrase "trust no one" was written in pink glitter pen.

Adrien rolled his eyes. Ironic how the girl who wrote this couldn't be trusted. Marinette had betrayed him. At least she apologized, unlike Lila, and it seemed like a sincere apology, but she still lied to him.

The "trust no one" was probably written weeks ago, before Adrien discovered that his life was a tv show.

He ripped it up and threw it in the trash.

Adrien didn't realize he was crying until Nino patted his head. "Hey bro, it'll be okay."

"I don't know if it will, Nino. How can I trust anyone?"

"You can trust me, and Marinette, and-"

"She betrayed me." Adrien sniffed. "I don't think I can ever trust her again."

"Well, she is sorry, if it means anything. She's been texting nonstop, asking how you're adjusting."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know you're hurt, and you need time to understand, but Marinette is one of the kindest people I know."

"Huh."

"And she was afraid to admit that she really did love you-"

"She told me that she didn't. She said it was all acting-"

"She had to. She wasn't allowed to actually fall in love with you."

"The show is over. She could've told me the truth."

"She was trying to protect her job. And you."

"I'm a person, with emotions and feelings. I don't know why everyone thought that a tv show was more important than my life."

"I know bro. Its sick and twisted. No one should have to go through that. When I found out, it turned my whole life upside down, but-"

"It gets better, right?" Adrien asked hopefully.

"Right. You adjust. I did. And now, I have Alya and you, and I'm happy."

"Happy." Adrien repeated.

He had never really felt happy, but he was excited to try and see what it felt like.

And maybe he could start by forgiving Marinette.

After all, she had only been doing her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done. I've said that a lot but this time I mean it. 
> 
> I do want to write a sequel now, so that's definitely in the works, I've got a vague outline figured out, no idea how many chapters or anything, but I'm not doing anything tomorrow, so ill let you know when I figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly from Adrien's perspective, but I might write a companion story?? From Lila's perspective? Idk.
> 
> Totally random, but Sometimes I get paranoid that my life is like the Truman show and like that's just really unsettling to think about. Like seriously, what if everyone and everything I know is a constructed Reality. 
> 
> Maybe that's just me idk.
> 
> Or maybe its you.
> 
> ........
> 
> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
